A garden of petals
by emryspotterjackson
Summary: Death was not something I had often dwelled on, preferring to focus on the aspects of life instead. But death was expected, it happened to everyone. Except when it didn't. Being reborn was not something I had ever expected, not to mention being reborn in the fictional universe of her child hood. But perhaps it wasn't so bad. Hopefully I wouldn't die before I could make a change. AU
1. A new petal

_**Summary: Death was not something I had often dwelled on, preferring to focus on the aspects of life instead. But death was expected, it happened to everyone. Except when it didn't. Being reborn was not something I had ever expected, not to mention being reborn in the fictional universe of her child hood. But perhaps it wasn't so bad. Hopefully I wouldn't die before I could make a change. AU**_

 **I had inspiration and here we are. Jessamine is a bit of a SI and OC**

When I died I wasn't expecting it, not at first. Well, I suppose most people don't, especially when it comes in form of a car crash.

It was typical crash really, someone had lost control of their own car ahead of them and caused a chain reaction of screeching tires and the sound of crumpling ripping through the air. Unfortunately mom couldn't stop the car in time, and neither could the people behind us. From my seat in the back I died almost immediately, staying alive only long enough to know that except for my sister sitting next to me the rest of my family had survived.

It was somewhat of a relief really, dying. I was no longer to worry about things like student debt, or the conflicts going on around the world. It was bliss that I'd not had very recently in my life, not one as full as this was, because now I could relax. Really relax and be separated form anything the would suggest anything else. It was a beautiful thing. Only one thing was bothering me.

It was entirely too bright.

I'd heard of the light at the end of the tunnel, but this was a light that I could not bring myself to think was the end of said tunnel. It felt wrong to me that this dull blue light was something heavenly meant to be a metaphor of death. No this light was a dull one, a harsh and ugly light that seemed angry at something. What 'something' was is an unknown to me of course, a perhaps telling piece of information that none were aware of except the light itself, and all that was known was that it was something that the angry light fought against. It was something, I realized dully, that I had been pushed and forced to leave from. 'Something' was the comforting darkness, the type darkness that wrapped around you snugly, giving you the feeling of safety.

It was only now, as the light actually registered in my mind, that I heard the murmuring of voices hovering above my head. Most of which were indistinguishable but for the exceptions every little bit.

In my mind I was scared, I was confused and bursting questions I was unable to form, and I was unable to make sense of the different voices flitting about.

On the outside I wailed as ugly tears streaked over my face, unaware of the doctors there, cleaning me up. Not noticing the curious face of a small blonde girl as she held a younger girl with a tuft of red hair, oblivious to the commotion around them. Not knowing of the smile that had graced the blondes girls face as she whispered to the tuft of hair, whispered a happy whisper full of excitement.

"You see that baby Lily?" She'd whispered fervently to the child in her arms.

"That's our new little sister. Mummy and Daddy said that her name is Jessamine and that she's our family. We're going to take care of her alright Lils? Because were all sisters now, and sisters stick together..."

I was oblivious to all of this at the time being.


	2. I really shouldn't carry the cake

**Okay Short Chapter but it's more of a filler chapter and it's a chapter nonetheless. Thank you so much if you've reviewed, followed or favourited this story, like it was only published a couple days ago and thank you so much.**

Chapter Two

It was only months later that the newly dubbed Jessamine came to terms with her apparent rebirth. She'd been reborn once more into a family of four. Her father, Marcus Evans, was a lanky man that's smile mischievously down at her with blonde hair ticking his laughing green eyes. Her mother, with the striking red hair and the warm blue eyes, was named Camella. She also had her two older sisters, Petunia and Lily. Lily was only a year older than she was, and Petunia, the eldest of the three, was now 4 years old, three years older than Lily.

At the beginning I was dubious. It was impossible, being reborn into a family of Evans two of which were named Lily and Petunia. I simply refused it. It was my mind playing tricks I'd thought, because this was not something that just happened. Within a couple weeks I'd come to accept that yes okay maybe I'd been reborn, I could live with that, but into this family? No, it had to be a coincidence or something. And despite all my doubts she'd come to realize that maybe, just maybe, I'd been born in a fictional world. Maybe I'd been born in the Harry Potter Universe, into the Evans family as a sister to Lily and Petunia Evans, because this was simply to big of a coincidence to be considered one.

So I grew older all over again, as the youngest Evans sister, and it was only when I was eight that I could no longer ignore that yes, I'd been reborn into the Harry Potter Universe.

I was 6 when it happened.

It was dad's birthday and Petunia Lily and I had taken upon our selves to bake him a cake, but for some reason they had entrusted me of all people to walk the cake to the table. Sure it was only across the room, but they seemed to have forgotten how clumsy I was. I'd been making my way towards my chatting family, focused on not dropping the cake. So focused infarct that I never noticed the stool standing innocently in front of me as a I moved forwards. Was unable to find my footing before I came crashing down, instictiveley curling into my self slightly as a waited for the sound of cake touching the ground. It never came. Head whipping to stare up wide eyed I saw what I had not expected in the least. Instead of the sight cake smeared on the ground it was the sight if a preserved red velvet cake hovering not an inch above my still fingers. Scrambling upwards quickly I grabbed the cake, feeling it's weight settle into me hands as the magic dissapeared.

Thank fully nobody had noticed the pause and we continued the celebrations without too many interruptions, still I was unable to focus.

I knew what I'd seen, I knew what it had been. I could no longer deny that I'd been reborn into the Harry Potter universe that I'd so dearly loved in my past life. I also new that I'd been born with magic. I'd come to realize that was both a good and a bad thing. It was bad because I'd be growing in the wizarding world in the 70's, a muggle born in the middle of the beginning of this blood war. But for so many reasons this was a wonderful thing. As with many others it's always been a dream of mine to be apart of this world, to learn of magic and go to school ride a broom and so on. And now, this was my chance.

Of course this wouldn't be all fun and games, and I'd be trying to at least make some changes while I could, no matter how small if only to make a better future.

But all that wasn't to say I couldn't enjoy myself.

My first step? Not to rely on magic with a wand too much. It would help to be able to do the magic wand less and non-verbally of course.

Also, I thought to my self, it'd be super cool.

Besides, it couldn't be to hard could it? If I could focus my magic before I got a wand it shouldn't be terribly hard.

...Right?


	3. Swing sets and maybe friends

Chapter Three

I rather liked to think that my first actual experience with magic was a pretty positive one. Almost dropping the cake you put hours work into was certainly better than some alternatives. And really, Lily's first experience with magic wasn't the worst either. Just maybe what happened afterwards could have gone a bit better.

We were at the small park a block away from home.

Tuney was pushing Lily in the swing set as I sat on the ground making flower crowns for the three of us. It'd been 2 years since I'd first discovered my magic and I liked to think I was doing pretty okay considering. I was slowly learning how to work along side the magic enough to be able to use the magic non-verbally and without a wand, but it took practice and concentration of course.

Now, as I made the flower crowns and watched fondly as the petals moved as I'd remembered reading Lily had done, I paid almost no attention to my sisters voices. That was until was until I heard Tuney's terrified scream. I whipped around heart in my throat and hand stretched out, barely registering the magic at my finger tips. Lily had jumped from the swing from high, too high to land without hurting herself even if it wouldn't be bad. It hadn't even registered in my mind that Lily was moving slower than usual and that the scene playing out was an all to familiar one. The next thing I knew Lily was stuck hovering 2 feet above the ground and my hair was floating as both my sisters looked at me in shock.

I sat back as soon as I'd released Lily watching as boy stepped out of the bushes to speak to my sister. That was when I realized what had just happened. Of course.

This was something I'd read in the books, in Severus Snape's memories. In the memories of the boy my sisters had just walked away from angrily.

Oh.

"I don't think witch means the same thing to you as it does to us."

I watched as his head whipped around to face me, and I tried not to wince on the look of hurt on his face. Right he probably didn't feel so great after my sister who he'd hoped to become friends with had dismissed him so blatantly. It seemed from the look of surprise on his face that he hadn't expected me to still be here after Lily and Petunia had left.

"We take it as an insult."

I continued as if there hadn't been a slight pause.

" For us it means something of an old hag. It's like calling us ugly and rude. From what you said though it means something different."

I ignored the narrow and untrusting eyes through which he looked at me. It made sense that he felt that way but I was going to be kind to him, I was determined.

"It's not an insult to me."

"Then explain what it means to me, I'm sure it'd help clear up the situation," I said as I patted the ground next to me, inviting him to sit.

Slowly he gave in and sat down next to me.

"My name's Jessamine." I introduced myself, taking his hand with a smile.

"What's yours?"

"...Severus."

"Great. Now please explain the difference between my witch and yours Severus. Can I call you Sev? It's fine if I can't but I figured it's be easier..."

The boy nodded slowly as he looked at me curiously before launching into his explanation, but I couldn't tell what he was thinking. At least I had time before Tuney and Lily would get back to drag me home.

 **Thanks to those of you who've commented favourited or followed he story! Feel free to ask questions and such pertaining to the story!**


	4. Accidents with magic

Chapter 4

I supposed I should have been ready for the moment when my sisters really started drifting apart. I'd been expecting it to happen soon really. I knew that eventually it would come, I just hadn't really expected it now.

It'd been just under a year since I'd first meet Severus Snape and become friends with the boy. Lily and Tuney had come back for me not to long after and while I walked off with a muttering Tuney after I'd waved my new friend good bye. I'd seen Lily lingering now that she'd calmed down enough to ask him why he'd called her witch before. I'd smiled slightly at the sight and followed Tuney home. Now, just under a year later the three of us, Severus Lily and I, were laying under a tree late into the summer. The air seemed rather sluggish around us and the clearing seemed to be an exception of aging with time. Lily sat a bit off to the right of me, looking up from he stick she was playing with occasionally to look at something Sev pointed out in the book he'd brought along. Sev sat directly in front of Lily where he sat on the grass, somewhat separating me from the two but it was fine.

I listened with interest as he described Azkaban to Lily, having a better grasp on the prism than Lily was. He'd left some of the crueller things out of the explanation, preferring not to mention them to either of us, unknowing that I knew more than I let on. Still Lily pushed, ever the curious soul she was, and eventually the dark haired boy gave in.

I let my mind wander as the two talked. Lily was ten now, and in only5 or so months she'd be turning eleven. The professor, McGonagall of course, every bit as severe and kind hearted as imagined and a bit more, had come only weeks earlier to talk to our family, let them know of our magic. Lily would take one more year of non-magical schooling and begin schooling at Hogwarts the next year. I still had two years to spend before I was old enough to begin schooling at Hogwarts, but that was alright with me. That was two years of stating as close to my eldest sister before I left. Two years of being in classes with the non-magical friends I'd made and two years if preparing for Hogwarts. Even if I probably wouldn't get into the amount of trouble Harry had gotten in during school Hogwarts was going to be a wild ride.

I made a resolve as I made a flower crown of the daisies surrounding me. I would stay in touch with Tuney before I left for Hogwarts. I loved my sister, my older sister who took care of me when I was hurt. The one who'd ruffle my hair and tried to stifle her snorts at my jokes. Who always made time for my games and took joy when I spent time talking with her about her own interests. The sisters I spent hours with in the kitchen baking only for it to end with us cleaning up the flour spilled on the floor. There wasn't anyway I'd let some fancy magic school get in the way of our relationship, and I'd spend the next two year I was still here strengthening that relationship.

That when everything went downhill.

It all happened so quickly and I cursed myself for not realizing. Of course, I thought, I should have known. I'd read about this happening and yet I'd forgotten of it unable to stop it before it happened. Still I clambered forwards to try and push my eldest sister out of the way of the falling branch. I was barely able to.

Tuney was laying on the ground in infuriated shock as tears welled in her eyes. Lily stood eyes wide and worried as she looked from Sev and Tuney. Sev himself stood still, fist still clenched even as he stepped back in surprise. I sat on my knees beside the tree, eyes flickering around me as I took it all in. Slowly I stood and moved forward with Lily to help Tuney up but she brushed both of us off coldly.

"Tuney!"

Tuney's voice cut through the air sharply, the shards of ice stabbing each of us individually.

I watched as she tore through the trees and vaguely registered Lily turning to look at the two of us, shooting Sev a hurt look before chasing after her but my brain was numb and my hand limped dumbly by my side.

I looked back before leaving clearing. I smiled softly at the boy standing there before shaking my head.

"Talk to you later Sev."

I realized as I walked, the walk home feels like a hundred years when you drag yourself there.

 **Okay here's the next chapter that took longer then expected. Sorry about that!**

 **So a couple questions to address.**

 _ **Mary D. Black2000 said:**_

 _ **How does she look like?  
And please tell me she won't be breaking poor Sev's heart. **_

**Well all I was really sure about was that in my mind Jessa(mine) has red wavy hair that reaches a bit under her shoulders at this age. I decided eventually that she has blue eyes, like Petunia's as I didn't want her to be too similar to Lily (something I'm not sure I'm doing to well at but that'll probably change soon).**

 **As for breaking Sev's heart, I'm not really sure. I'm not planning on making her a romantic interest of his at the moment, something that probably won't change and really I don't really imagine him having an interest in her that way. She's more his friend who gave him a chance, and appreciates that but he's more interested romantically in the girl his age, her sister Lily. Although that may not have been what you were asking sorry. But I don't plan on her breaking his heart.**

 **(Also thanks! I'm glad you liked the chapter!)**

 _ **WizardingWhovian said:**_

 _ **In chapter 2, it says Jessamine was born into a family of 4, even though it's 5 people. Were you just counting other than Jessamine, or was that a mistake? (No offense meant to be given, it's just that it would continue bothering me unless I got an answer.) This is pretty interesting so far. But why did Lily leave this time when she didn't last time?**_

 **Haha no offence taken at all! Yeah when I said family of four I meant it as in it had been a family of four when Jessa came in but now obviously their a family of 5! Thanks for asking, and feel free to ask more questions if you need clarafication. As for Lily, leaving when I wrote that part I couldn't remember _exactly_ how the scene played out so I kinda shoved that bit of cannon to the side a bit for the sake of the plot here.**

 **And thanks! I'm happy to be getting a positive response for this!**


	5. Music and Family

Chapter 5

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything canon, this universe or the characters. I only own Jessamine and the plot of this story**

 **Note: It seems I'm abruptly changing the POV on you but I hope you don't mind, it just feels weird writing this story in that POV**

"Come on Tuney!" Petunia Evans sighed at the sound of the voice. She turned to the group she'd been talking to and said goodbye. A small body skidded to halt, too late it seemed as she stumbled into Petunia roughly.

Around them they heard the group laugh as the small girl shook her head, only making a bigger mess of her already unruly hair. Her blue eyes shone with excitement as she looked up at her sister and she grinned. Petunia gave the short girl an exasperated smile as she ran her own fingers through Jessamine's short locks.

" Jessamine," She said, a hint of fondness easily heard in her voice contained in same exasperation upon her face.

"What's so important you couldn't walk, as a _normal person_ would."

At her older sisters words Jessamine scoffed. As if she had really expected her of all people to try to be normal.

"But Tuney!" And her eyes twinkled as she talked, exited.

"If we don't go now we'll be late! We have to gooo!"

And Petunia was a rather proud sister when it came to matters such as these, so she continued her goodbyes to the groups before turning and following Jessamine to the car waiting by the curb.

Inside the car Jessamine practically buzzed in excitement as the family rode on. She sat in between her two sisters, and was ignoring the still silence between the two as she chattered away. Instead she talked to their parents and hummed to the songs on the radio.

Finally they arrived and nobody could stop the smiles worming themselves on their faces.

Once inside the building the family stayed in the entrance hall for a few minuets. They chatted with others, individually and as a group as they wandered the foyer.

Jessamine stood silently beside her parents as they talked with another couple but her eyes roamed the foyer in wonder. It was as her eyes wandered that they met the curious brown eyes in front of her.

And she knows that she's going to make a great friend in them.

Later they are watching the show in the theatre, and afterwards Jessamine can say with the utmost certainty that it only strengthens her resolve on playing the violin. During the show however she finds herself softly whispering with the boy with brown eyes from earlier and finds herself growing attached. His name, she learned, was Ren, and as they spoke she felt a smile creeping up her face. They were both pleasantly surprised not to long later when they learned that they didn't live to far off. But that was later, after the show had ended and the two families had decided to start making their way home.

The late august fell down on the family as they excited the car, and immediately Lily was calling out goodbyes behind her as she left to the park to meet with Severus. Jessamine however simply passed and entered the house behind her mother.

She found Petunia going over one of her school books, a glass of water beside her on the table she sat at. Jessamine smiled at the sight from where she'd paused under the arch of the door. It wasn't uncommon to find any of the girls pouring over their school books at any point of time in the house. While Lily had been accepted into Hogwarts, and Jessamine had been accepted for the year following, Petunia had been accepted into a prestigious boarding school about an hours ride away on train, and while Jessamine could not remember it's name she knew that the older girl had worked hard for the chance. They'd had a celebration when she got her acceptance letter and they'd all been terribly proud of Petunia. So Petunia was determined now to do even better now that she'd been accepted into the school, determined to achieve among the highest marks. This led to the girl taking as many chances as she could to study her school books and read them over.

So focused on her book Petunia hadn't noticed when Jessamine sat down, and continued on oblivious until Jessamine cleared her throat and she jumped. And though Petunia glares at her, however lightheartedly, Jessamine cannot stop the smile that curves itself on her lips.

But there was a question in here eyes that Jessamine answers with a bright smile without prodding.

"I was wondering if you could listen to me play." She says and ignores the sudden flush of pink staining her cheeks as her older sister looks at her with the same clear blue eyes she herself shares.

But then Tuney smiles and Jessamine is left smiling wider than she had before as she happily leads her older sister to the case holding her violin, but the stain of pink does not leave her cheeks.

She takes a deep breath as she raises the instrument, rolling her shoulders. The violin was something that she'd only started recently. It had been something she'd wished to do in her previous life, before she'd died, but had not. She'd only taken it up very recently but already the feel of the violin and the movements of her fingers as she released each individual note to release the music was becoming natural. Then she releases her breath as the instrument comes to land at her shoulder and she raises the bow in her other hand to the strings. She thinks of this different family, because it's been ten years she can hardly call them new, she's come to love and all she can think of before the first note strikes is the want, the need to keep them safe. To protect them. And she shut her eyes as she begins to play. She's come to love these people, they are her family and she can barely remember anything about her previous family but this time she is determined to keep her family alive.

Jessamine opens her eyes but her cheeks are flushed and she can feel the nerves spreading through her body but she looks at her sister, who's smiling so brightly that she can't help but smile back.

And later when she's rushing to the park to play with Sev and Lily the smile is still plastered to her face.

 **Authour's note: Okay and that's the next chapter! At this point I've started to plan out the book in general with a few interchangeable things here and there. Like who Jessa will meet first. I've decided I wanted some opinions so would you prefer her to meet Sirius, Remus or Regulus first? On a different note I've made a tumblr at millardbnullings for updates for fanfiction such as this one if you ever want to go talk to me there instead.**

 **Feel free to ask questions guys!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

 **I noticed that I mentioned before that Jessamine would be starting at Hogwarts when Lily was in second year and I'm going to change that. I'm sorry for not noticing the mistake earlier. I want it so that she goes into Hogwarts at the same time as Lily and the easiest way to do that is to make them twins. I'm sorry for changing that on you, and for the late update. Hopefully you can forgive me though.**

The house is a flurry of movement when Jessamine gets back from the Park with Ren. Petunia, back for the spring break, is fixing her hair in the main hall and she can hear Lily rushing about upstairs. Her dad is pulling his socks up and her mom is just finishing breakfast. It seems the whole house is abuzz and everyone is nervous for the family's first look of Diagon Alley.

It's early March now, and Jessamine and Lily have turned 11 only two months ago in January. The bitingly cold climates of winter are beginning to settle into the cool spring weather. Summer is fast approaching and with it brings just a matter of time before Lily and she are both gone to Hogwarts, and Petunia's already started at the prestigious school, Charletine she learns it's called, leaving only their parents at home. The small facts had not gone unnoticed by any of the sisters and it is clear that each are trying to make more time with each other.

Soon the Evans family is waiting outside chatting as they wait for the rest of the party.

"You don't suppose they have any different plants there we could see do you?"

"Oh I hope so, don't you think it'd be really cool. You know- to see magical plants?"

"Yes I'd think so."

The three girls looked up at their father as he interjected in the conversation, wicked grin eating his face.

"See it go chop. Chop. _Chop_. As it gobbles you up whole, never to be found again!"

"Dad!"

"Dear lord Marcus, give them night terrors will you!"

" _Dad!"_ Jessaminejust about squealed, wiggling in the mans arms when his fingers attack her stomach. There is laughter in the air and her face contorts with the effort as she holds herself. Dimly she registers the approaching figures but she can barely concentrate on removing his fingers as they dance over her stomach and forces laughs out of her much less the group of people now looking at them.

But then he releases her and had it not been for the arms gripping her still laughing arms she would have fallen from the sudden loss of balance. It's only when she fully reigns in the laughter that she notices the arrivals and the fond smiles thrown her way and she blushes, the red creeping from her cheeks and onto her neck and ears. She finds herself looking at Ren when he waves at her, and she waves back.

Then the stillness of the moment is shattered when her mother clears her throat pointedly introduces herself to who can only be Severus' mother.

"Eileen Prince." She says almost snobbishly but not quite, and Jessamine can see the relation almost immediately. The mother son duo share the same hooked nose and sickly skin. Her hair is as dark as Severus' own, if a bit curlier and they both had the same certain air of pride in their voice that seemed to just be apart of them. The same air of almost balant dismissal of those around them however is more noticeable in the elder of the two. Non-the less her mother smiles at the woman politely and raises her hand in greeting. But she does not receive a handshake as expected but instead a cold stare. Her smile tightens and she turns to the duo standing behind Ren after introducing herself and releasing a small "Pleased to meet you."

Jessamine watches the exchange with a small amount of sorrow building up. She'd been young when she'd died, too young, but she was old enough to understand the position Eileen and Severus had been in, the one they were in now, old enough to understand it as much as she could as someone who had never been in this position. And now, seeing this woman next to her son it was so obvious to her, and she felt terrible for even daring to forget that this had been happening. That it was still happening. She also knew that they were a proud duo. It was very possible that either of the two would deny any help if she offered, if she could even do anything, their pride would simply not allow it and they would be determined to deal with it themselves. She was not, after all, incredibly friendly with Severus. They were close enough sure, and Jessamine didn't mind him around too much but all the same he was much closer to Lily than she, and spent more time with her too. Still it would not sit right with her but she could not think of anything to do right now that would be actually be effective so she settled with smiling warmly at the two as her mother turned from them and her father towards, deciding that if anything else she'd try to make them feel welcomed.

Then her mom turns and her smile relaxes as she makes to hug the duo as her father then introduces himself and Petunia to Eileen.

"Lorna, Sam, good to see you!"

Only weeks after they'd meet Ren and Jessamine had been drawing on the sidewalk with chalks when the serious looking woman with the almost ridiculously tight bun perched almost like a bird atop her head had arrived at his home. While Ren had been confused when he'd seen her make her way to his house Jessamine had recognized her almost immediately.

"Professor McGonagall!" She said, running to catch up to the older woman.

"What are you doing here?"

For about a second she had appeared almost as surprised as Ren was but she quickly smoothed her face over into an almost unimpressed expression.

"Miss Evans." She had said almost immediately.

"I do hope I won't catch you running like this once the school year starts."

The bright smile the girl gave in return did nothing to reassure the professor. So she simply sighed and made her way once more to the door.

"What are you doing here professor?"

McGonagall found herself unable to answer the girl's question, no matter what she had been about to say anyways, as that was when the door to the house had opened and the professor found herself looking into the face of a smiling yet confused dark haired woman.

"Mrs. Conners?"

That was how 20 minuets later found the Evans family watching fondly as the youngest member of the family ran excitedly through the kitchen.

That leads to where they were now, three families greeting each other before leaving off to an apparent nearby magical alley together.

There would be two cars driving. In one would be the Evans family along with Severus and his mother, and although there would have been enough room for Jessamine in the car she chooses not to ride with them as she want to ride with Ren. On the way there the four of them, Jessamine, Ren, and his parents are laughing as they talk and she takes the opportunity to tell them of all she'd at this point been able to find of this strange new community they would soon be apart of. She was in the middle of talking about some of the charms she'd learned about from Severus when the car stops on the side of the street. Immediately she is straining to find it, the rickety old sign the meant the first entrance to the wizarding world. Then, as she grips Lily's hand, she sees it and her eyes widen.

"Lily look!"

Eileen is only just climbing out of the car when Jessamine points the pub out and catches the attention of the others. Their eyes had swept over it at first, unnoticeable on the busy street when they hadn't quite known what they were looking for. But now it had been pointed it out, and the small building perched itself in between two other buildings looking for all the world as it had been there the whole time. As if it hadn't just been an ignored and rundown shack abandoned to the mercy of London weathering. As if it hadn't just not been a pub called the Leaky Cauldron

And Jessamine's heart swells. It swells and swells, and she can understand why. Because she's had years to adjust, years and years of doubt and wonder and thoughts because she should be dead not here, not here in a fictional universe. But she is. She is and it makes her swell because before all this seeing something so plainly _magical_ and not from her world, so great and iconic because how many times had she seen a scene play out like this but with a dark haired boy with green eyes, it makes her _happy_. It's a great feeling she decides. She loves it. And she can't help it if she's smiling wide and is giddy at the sight of the shack of a pub because now she can't wait to become a part of the wizarding world.

"Stay together." Her mother says and Jessamine takes a moment to look at her in confusion.

Of course, she had missed the beginning of what had been said but understood what her mother was getting at. They'd need to stay together of course, this was a new, unknown place and who knew what would happen if one of them got lost? Not them. They'd take precautions in case obviously, set up a meeting place for a certain time, but even so it was better to be with somebody else at the very least than alone in a new place without knowing where you were. She felt Lily tighten her grip on her hand and took the chance to grin at her, excited. She grins back, just as excited.

They cross the street and head inside then. Jessamine continues forward after a pause to admire the room and drags Lily towards the bar with her who in turn drags their mother with them. She doesn't pay mind when the others, bar Severus and his mother who had opted to meet with them at the bank, follow her to the bar.

"Um.. excuse me sir?"

She's barely tall enough to see over the counter and has to stand on her toes and practically hoist herself up to make herself visible, and her voice is so small she's afraid she's not been heard for about five seconds but then the bartender, Tom she thinks, looks down at her from where he stands and gives her a grin. His teeth are crooked and yellow and his hair is thin and grey and the way he's looking at her makes it seem as if he's squinting at her but when he speaks he sounds kind with that smile of his so Jessamine smiles back at him, if a bit shyly.

" 'ello there little miss. What brings you here?"

That's when her dad takes over.

"Uh, Hello. I'm Marcus, and this little lady is my daughter, Jessamine. We're here actually because we were wondering if you could help us? We were hoping to visit that ally before the summer and learn more about magic."

"Ah, I see." His eyes looked over the group in understanding now. " Yer muggleborns aren't ya? Yes, well then, feel free to follow me then. I'll show you right through."

The group responded by muttering their thanks as the barman made his way around his bar and followed him to what seemed to be a dead-end ally with trash cans leaning against a vacant brick wall.

" Names Tom." He said.

"I'm the owner of the Leaky. Yer all welcome anytime o'course, feel free to ask for help. I'm sure that they'll be someone or someth'n in the ally somewhere that could help too."

The group gathered around him when he stopped in front of the wall and he continued talking.

"I recommend going to Gringotts first. It's the bank see, an' you'll have to exchange some money as nobody accept that muggle money ya got.

" Here it is, the entrance that is. Now pay attention 'ere. You have to tap certain brick to get in with yer wand. It's three up and two across, and you'll have to do it three times."

He did the motions he spoke of as he spoke to the group, making sure they could see what he did as he did just that. They watched with no small amount of wonder and awe along with excitement as the brick began to move when he'd finished. The deep red and worn things seemed to crawl over one another as they moved to the side and created an arch. Looking inside the now visible ally it was clear that it certainly was not something normal, definitely of the magical variety.

It was a bustle of movement inside, yet despite that the streets were open. There weren't too many people, it was only April after all but even the the very air seems to be vibrating with energy. There are children running and skipping along the cobbled path, not one seemed to be older than 12, and there was the sound of laughter. Chatter flowed through the streets, and displays were put up it seemed at every store. There were even some animal flying about or skimming past ankles and brushing against feet. There were sounds of parents dragging their children into some stores, they children doing the same in other. Some people seemed to linger in certain areas, pausing to chat with someone they new while others walked along briskly, barely making eye contact.

It was all very breathtaking to Jessamine, and she was certain it was also so for the others around her.

Tom grinned and motioned them through the arch.

" Go on then, don't wanna stand there imitating guppies too long do you."

With the incentive Camella took the first step forward, bringing her daughters along with her. Jessamine vaguely recognizes Lily's grip on her hand tightening as they're dragged along and she takes a moment to look back to grin at Ren just as the entrance closing in on itself.

Then she's being tugged along to the side of the street and there are people behind her and she can't quite make out where they're going but it's somewhere and that makes it great already and she's smiling widely by the time the stop and she sees where they'd been going. Now they're with Eileen and Severus and Severus' eyes are wide with wonder and she thinks that's the most expression she's seen from him yet. Eileen looks happier some how, or rather more in her element than actual happiness but she seems more comfortable in her own skin now and Jessamine thinks that the look fits her rather well.

Soon they're being lead towards the looming granite looking building at the end at the ally that looks ever so impressive as it glitters in the daylight and Jessamine knows that this is Gringotts. She being tugged and in turn she's tugging as they walk down the long street and she can't help but try to look around as they move along. She catches glimpses of colourful shops in between the hoards of people and sees a shop full of trinkets and children. Another seems to have shelves of books going on and on and on, going impossibly far and way too tall to fit in the little shop and there are building that look like colourful blocks stacked on haphazardly and Jessamine thinks it's a wonder it hasn't tipped over yet and decides the only possible explanation is it's held together by magic.

Then there is a bright looking shop with people gathered around a display of what must be a broom and there are a few books on shelves inside but there are also brooms on the walls, and on tables, and dimly Jessamine thinks it rather looks like how a music store is organized, or perhaps more accurately a sports one. But they keep moving and Jessamine sees glimpses of what seems like a normal pet store with only a few abnormal pets, and there is a hair salon, and a clothing store and soon they're running out of cobblestone path and walking onto the glittering polished steps of Gringotts.

Words, she think as she gazes around the bank, cannot describe this building, not accurately. No, it's so wide, and so incredibly big, so, so much more then she had ever imagined yet it feels right, like yes, this is Gringotts, this is what it should be and Jesaamine never really thought and expanse so unbelievably wide could ever seem so full but it does. There seems to be just as many people in the bank as there was outside it and even then she knows that there are more down in their vaults and having meetings with the head goblin of their vaults and that makes her realize that the bank is even bigger than meets her eye. She thinks her heart might implode because, Just how deep does this bank go? Because she knows for certain that it goes so very, very deep underground, and that it has too and that there are whole _dragons_ (Dragons!) underneath they're feet what could very well be kilometres underground. The thought in itself makes her heart constrict until it feels it might actually implode and do a little jiggly dance, be it out of happiness at the thought of dragons or awe at the size of the bank or what ever else she does not know but her heart does it anyway.

It's her dad that ends up going on to exchange the money. Eileen takes Sev with her and they see the two stet into the cart with another two people, a mother and her son it looks like, and for a second the four stand there together somewhat uncomfortably before they're whisked off leaving Jessamine with her sisters and Ren with her mother and his Father.

Soon Marcus and Lorna, Ren's mother, are back and all that's left to do is wait for Eileen and Severus before they can move along so they do just that and begin chatting aimlessly.

It's not to long later that the two appear in the same cart again with the same two people but now looking rather frazzled and furious and, in the case of the other woman, apologetic and scolding of her son.

Jessamine and Ren had been talking when they appeared. Speaking of books and stories and lakes and castles, magic in essence, and somehow they'd ended up musing the Arthurian Legends. Jessamine wasn't quite sure how they'd gotten on that topic in actuality, but they had so she went with it and discussed the stories and retold them with the boy. As they were talking then his gaze had wandered off somewhere behind her and at first she thought it was just that, gazing, but then his eyes had focused and widened and he was staring at something behind her with disbelieving eyes and a hand on his mouth to smother the chuckles.

Frowning she'd turned, taking in the scene he seemed to reacting to and for a moment she paused before repeating his actions. Really, it probably shouldn't have been so funny, and she new this but she couldn't help the few chuckles that strained her body as she struggled not to laugh.

But then they other boy from the cart, now being scolded by his mother caught her eye through the crowd and he must have seen the mirth flowing in her eyes for at that moment he winked at her and she slipped over her tipping point it seemed as she whipped around quickly and burrowed her face into Ren's shoulder as she shook with quite laughter and he did the same.

Around them the rest of the group had quieted with surprise at the sight and a harried looking Eileen whisked past them without more than a glance and quite yet angry mutter. Severus on the other hand seemed to be sporting a bloody nose and what was surely the beginnings of a black eye. He was glaring at a whole lot of nothing and his already sickly skin seemed to be pale with quiet fury. However the two did stop long enough for Eileen to tell them she'd meet them at the Leaky Cauldron in about two and a half hours. During the time it took her to say that Severus had begun ranting to Lily,and subsequently Jessamine and Ren, about what had happened.

"We were minding our own business when that Potter brat tried to start a fight." He'd said, still seething.

" He was mocking us," he'd said.

"And saying the stupidest things I've ever heard come from anyone's mouth when he just comes at me. He's hitting me and spouting out a load of bullocks. I didn't do anything to deserve that so I tried to hit him back but then he begins wailing about how I started a fight how he was defending his honour..."

By the end of his rant he's still seething and so is Lily but Jessamine and Ren are already

sharing doubtful looks. The whole thing just seemed very unlikely, and the way Severus was telling it didn't sit right with either of them. And Severus had mentioned Potter, and already Jessamine knew who this was, it'd been James Potter. But still they stayed quiet anyway as there was no point in pointing out how the story seemed just that, a story. The two had left leaving the group in disbelief.

Then the other two people from the cart were walking up to them, the woman dragging the boy who was presumably James up to them by his upper arm and she seemed very apologetic.

The adults have adopted worried frowns by the time the two caught up to them and Jessamine could see Lily looking from James and the door Severus and Eileen had disappeared through, seeming shocked and enraged at the same time.

"Sorry. Would you happen to know those people who just passed?"

The woman spoke with a kindly tone in her voice and smiled slightly at the group when she arrived.

"Yes, we do actually. What happened?"

It was Ren's mother, Lorna, who spoke up first to answer the question. The question caused the older woman to grimace slightly.

"Ah, I'm not completely sure honestly. We'd gone down to the vaults and went to my families first. I'd gone in quickly and when I'd come back out my son and the other boy were fighting."

The boy she had by his ear, James, grumbled quietly. She tugged at his ear scowling.

"I don't care what it was that set you off James, that was uncalled for and unbecoming."

"But mom-!"

"Quiet James! We will be speaking about this later."

When she turned back to the group Jessamine saw the woman's face morph from a scowl to a slightly tired smile.

"Anyways, I was wondering if you wouldn't terribly mind telling them that I'm sorry? I tried to but they don't seem to want to talk to us, and I can't blame them."

They continued talking to the woman and Jessamine shared a look with Ren. The woman had released James from her grasp and he made his was towards them and Lily. When he got there he waved at them.

"Hey. I have to ask, what are nice looking people like you doing with a slimy git like that guy"

It was clear that he meant Severus when he said that, and Jessamine had to bite her lips to keep herself from smiling. While Severus had come off worse for wear James had come out of it sporting a bloody lip. Yet he smiled at them and waved, a smirk forming on his lips when he spoke to them. The smirk was quickly wiped off his face when Lily glared for him for a solid 5 second before holding her head up high and whipping around with a huff. Looking confused and dejected James brought his hands down from where it had waved in greeting.

"What's her problem?" 

"Don't worry." Jessamine spoke up, bringing the attention to herself.

" She's just angry at you."

"Angry?" His brows furrowed together for a moment as he turned back to look at her.

"Why would she be angry?"

Rolling her eyes Jessamine placed her hand on her hip, because really now, wasn't it clear?

"Ah, gee, I don't know." She said as she fixed him with a look and her voice sounding amused.

" Maybe it's because you punched her best friend."

James grins at her and shakes his head as he reaches out to take her hand.

"Can't imagine why. I'm James by the way, James Potter. That cranky woman with me was my mum, Euphemia, but don't tell her I called her cranky. Who might you two be?"

"I'm Jessamine Evans and it's nice to meet you. That girl you made angry is my sister Lily, and don't tell her I said this but seeing you four come out of that cart was rather amusing, although it was mean of you to punch him."

"And I'm Ren. Ren Conners. I must say, I do agree with Jessa, however rude it was. Why did you guys end up fighting?"

James scowled then, running his hand through his already messy hair.

"He insulted my family." He said simply.

While Jessamine raised an eyebrow at the lack of detail she did nothing to further investigate and instead gestured towards his mother.

"Hmm. I'm sorry for him. But it seems out meeting's being cut short, James was it?"

Behind them Euphemia is saying good bye to the two pairs of parents and James turns to look just as she calls for him. He turns back quickly to address them.

" Will you two be going to Hogwarts in September?"

At their affirmative nods he grins.

Walking towards his mother he turns quickly, waving.

He calls back.

"I'll try to write one of you then!"

For the rest of the trip Jessamine and Ren try not to smile when they catch Lily grumbling to her self about 'that terrible boy from the bank.'


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Jessamine ignores it when she realizes that Severus is starting to block her out. It occurred to her that while he'd never really taken a liking to her he was even less fond of her now that he'd learned the she'd been exchanging letters with James. She knows that this means she has less time to spend with Lily, and sometimes that hurt a bit, but she decides that it's best that she spends the least amount of time possible with him so as to not make her distaste of him so clear. It's not that she hates him really, but that even now she knows that he is someone she can not get along with. They clashed and already she could see the hints of a bitter man. But he was also Lily's closest friend and she wanted her sister's to be happy. So she bore through each encounter with him, both knowing that they clashed and while they didn't hate each other they also weren't the best of friends.

This is why when Lily tells her that Severus and herself were going to go to the playground, and asks her if she'd like to come along she passes and instead makes her way to the swing set in the small backyard. She sits there that morning reading 'The Hobbit' as she picks at some of the stray flowers growing. By the time Lily and Severus arrive back at the house for a quick lunch she's read up to chapter 5 and has finished her flower crown. She places the crown of daisies on Lily's head as she heads inside to wash her hands before eating.

Her dad is at work and the train that's dropping Tuney off at the station doesn't arrive until 5 so Jessamine, Lily, their mum and Severus are the only ones at the table then.

Lily chatters enough for all four of them as they eat lunch.

Jessamine smiles.

Later she's gone back outside to read more of her book, but is distracted by a hoot. She sees Althea, a large messenger owl that she's learned belongs to the Potter family, just as the large bird lands on the fencing around the house. A soft smile overcomes her face as she looks at Althea, but soon the smile dissolves into giggles as she notices the owls ruffled feathers, and that said owl holding a letter looking as though bright blue dye had dripped onto it.

"Is this for me?" she asks.

Her giggles only double at the look the owl gives her.

"Okay, okay. I was just checking, no need to give me that look."

Crawling over a bit closer to the owl she gestures to her knee, as if to say 'Come here I'm not going to get up.'

She swears that Althea is rolling her eyes at her.

She finds that the letter is mostly just James rambling on about his family, the pranks he's been planning and his general excitement for the coming school year. Her responses are on around the same line, being excited with him, telling him about her summer, helping with the prank ideas and so on. Overall the letters are mostly full of nonsensical rambling but Jessamine enjoyed them.

"We're home!"

Petunia rolls her eyes when her father yells out as soon as he takes the first step into the house.

The house is quite for a solid two seconds when they enter and Petunia briefly wonders where everyone is, but then they hear the distinct sound of small feet pattering on wood floor and the next thing she knows she's stumbling backwards and her bags fall to the floor with a thump as a small force rams into her and wraps around her middle.

A slightly muffled but familiar exclamation of "Tuney!" reaches her ears and Petunia grins.

"Oh I see how it is. There aren't any hugs left for the old man now are there?"

Petunia couldn't help but snort at her father's petulant voice. _Real mature_ , she thought, _real mature_.

"Dad!" Jessamine jumped up from where she had been hugging her sister and rushed over to him.

"Welcome home."

Petunia, Jessamine turned their heads over to the doorway leading into the family room and found their mother standing their, a smile on her face.

" Anyone up for fish and chips for dinner tonight?"

They grinned.


End file.
